This invention relates to a disk data storage apparatus.
An increasingly important type of data storage system utilizes a flexible or "floppy" disk cartridge. This type of disk cartridge and a drive machine utilizing it is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,481. In flexible disk drives, a pressure pad is applied opposite the data transfer head to insure intimate contact between the head and the disk. Both the head and pressure pad must be movable not only against and away from the disk, but must be movable radially so they can be positioned over any of the radially spaced record tracks on a disk. A simple mechanism which permitted both types of movements of the head and pressure pad would simplify the disk drive.
In order to minimize wear during contact of the head with the disk, it is desirable to apply the head to the disk only when data transfer is to take place. However, when a light duty motor is utilized to rotate the data disk, the sudden increase in torque load resulting when the head is moved against the disk, can result in angular movement or vibration of the disk which prevents accurate readout of data.